Subjective Reasoning
by The Sarcastic Typo
Summary: Greg's talking can get annoying, but David finds it tolerable for more than one reason. GregDavid.


**Title: **Subjective Reasoning  
**Summary:** Greg's talking can get annoying, but David finds it tolerable for more than one reason.  
**Pairing:** David/Greg  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**A/N: **My angst phase is broken! Yay! Thanks for the beta, Kelly.

If there was one thing that David Hodges knew about Greg Sanders, it was that he liked to talk. A lot. About anything, really. Coffee, TV shows, video games, evidence, cases, what his Papa Olaf did last weekend, his hair, how long it would take to travel to the nearest star – just everything of very little importance that David really did not care about.

The problem was that the man just loved to hear himself talk and so he assumed (he should really remind Greg that CSIs weren't supposed to assume) that everyone else loved to hear him too. David had tried several times to rid him of this notion, but apparently there was just no convincing the man otherwise.

So the chattering got really annoying; however, there were three reasons why David could put up with it.

**1. Greg could do other things with his mouth.**

That was very true. The man was an excellent kisser, for example, and when they were situated on David's couch doing what could only be described as making out, David found that he was very grateful for Greg's mouth, even though he sometimes had to put up with useless chatter.

Kissing wasn't the only thing he could do with his mouth, though. He was also good at sucking. Very good. David had no complaints (not that he'd admit that). Actually, he suspected that if it were an Olympic sport, Greg might have an opportunity, because there were just some things he could do with his mouth that David was sure had to be illegal in at least seven states, and maybe even a province of Canada or two. Of course, when David was pinned to the wall with that delightful mouth performing that wonderful suction on the most sensitive parts of his anatomy, he wasn't exactly thinking about the legality of it. He wasn't really thinking much at all, actually.

**2. Greg made the best coffee.**

One of Greg's best aspects was that he made the greatest coffee known to human kind. He had a nasty habit of hoarding it all to himself, true, but David was usually able to either discover the hiding place or get him to share.

David was sure that Greg's coffee would not be as tasty or even exist if he didn't have a mouth with which to taste test it or enjoy it himself. This was another good reason for why the man had the mouth he did – the talking was irritating, but the coffee was gold, especially to overworked trace technicians who got really unpleasant without caffeine. Well, more unpleasant than usual.

It was also a handy bit of blackmail to hold over _other_ irritating CSIs. By reminding them that he had some control over the substance that was keeping them more or less alive and functioning, he was able to work mostly in peace. The CSIs were smart creatures – they knew better than to annoy him too much, lest they be condemned to drinking Sara's brew.

**3. On occasion, Greg said some things David really wanted to hear.**

David didn't like admitting this one, but since it was just a mental list he decided no one else would find about it, anyway, and thus it was okay to mention.

David had always been an insecure sort of person, and had never had the greatest self-esteem. He didn't want any type of pity or anything because pity was annoying and useless, but it was a certain degree of pleasant, when he was lying next to Greg in their bed, to have the man roll over and whisper, "love you," before dozing off to sleep. Those were the types of affirmations that David really didn't mind Greg saying, and well, if he had to put up with incessant talking to get to them, he figured that it was damn well worth it.

All in all, David decided, Greg's non-stop talking was really only minutely irritating and maybe even sometimes endearing (though he'd never say that out loud) and he could put up with it just fine, especially considering the other three aspects of that mouth.

He supposed that meant he was in love with Greg Sanders, which just figured, because of all the people David Hodges could fall in love with it just had to be the weird, quirky, fun-loving guy who was pretty much his opposite when it came to, well, everything.

David wasn't that surprised to find he didn't mind.

-End


End file.
